


Awsten and the Boys In The Park

by evanie



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Emetophobia, Found Footage, Kids TV Show AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanie/pseuds/evanie
Summary: ǝposᴉdƎ ʇso˥ ǝɥ┴ :ʞɹɐԀ ǝɥ┴ uI sʎoq ǝɥʇ puɐ uǝʇsʍ∀





	Awsten and the Boys In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> TW VIOLENCE, DEATH, PUKING AND WHATNOT

There's very little I remember from my childhood aside from the TV shows my mom and babysitter used to put on. Some shows were easily remembered by them when I asked them in my teen years like Bear In The Big Blue House or Oobi. We had been out to lunch when I asked about Awsten and the Boys In The Park. My mom looked uncomfortable, but denied the show existed even when I insisted the on the memory of an eccentric blue-headed host who played a neon pink guitar. As soon as we'd gotten home, I pulled my laptop out to search for the show. 

Ominously, not much came up but I was redirected to a Reddit page filled with other people my age recalling memories of the show but coming up short in their searches. I scrolled for quite a while, but nothing had caught my eye other than the numerous recollections. I refreshed the page and was presented with a link at the top of the page posted by a user compromised of numbers that looked unusually like a date. Of course I was compelled to click the link, as I trusted the source enough at the time. 

I was taken to a new webpage that was missing a search bar and all features other than an unplayed video in the center of it. I clicked play and was greeted by a muffled guitar and drum track. I could've sworn I'd heard the song hundreds of times and had fuzzy recollections of sitting in my childhood carseat and listening to it with my mom during long drives. I snapped out of the memory and watched as each member of the band was introduced.

The first member was called Otto, and he popped out from behind a neon orange wall. The unsettling part was the sickly sweet smile that melted his features and was comparable to a plastic doll left out on the sidewalk on the hottest day of summer. A chill crawled up my spine but I shook it off as the camera panned away from him.

The next member was Geoff. I briefly remembered scenes from the show where Geoff would scream and threaten to hit other characters when they called him 'Ge-off'. He appeared in front of a tree and walked up to the camera, face also plastered with the false smile and waved. The screen flashed briefly with an image I couldn't catch before quickly cutting to the next main character. I found it unsettling, but I kept watching.

The next character was Cameraman Jawn. What I hadn't been anticipating was the blood-curdling scream he let out as he held up his hands- or what were supposed to be hands. The stumps of his hands were crudely fitted with two old fashioned cameras. His hands were dripping a neon green substance which I supposed was his blood. My mouth tasted entirely metallic as his gruesome features twisted and flashed a pained smile.

After Cameraman Jawn left the screen he was replaced by Mr. Riddle, although I’d never really understood why he was on the show. From time to time he’d show up on screen and recite creepy lines or off putting poetry that I’d never heard before. His signature action was stalking around the trees on set and mumbling under his breath, which never failed to give me goosebumps. The video started glitching after his name flashed off screen. The music seemed to drop a few keys, and grow more terrifying by the second.  
I hadn’t been ready for the sudden cut to a deranged looking man, blue hair, pink guitar and all. He looked almost like he was glowing and getting ready to crawl out of the screen. I felt an urge to scoot away from the computer as a sense of dread washed over me. His face was twisted into a mad caricature of a man. It looked almost as if someone had taken clay and molded his face into an unrecognizable shape. I was shaking out of fear but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the screen. He pulled two easter eggs out of his pockets and crushed them over his face, leaving large splashes of neon green running down his cheeks. 

I tried pausing the video, as nausea settled in my head and chest but the option didn’t come up. The episode itself started with everyone sitting around an unlit campfire, with the exception of Awsten. Mr. Riddle was rocking slightly and mumbling under his breath as he normally did, but during this particular episode he was holding a copy of The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe, and was rhythmically tapping on it. Otto was sitting opposite to Mr. Riddle on a sack of potatoes, or something that was wrapped by an old potato sack. He looked exhausted compared to the others, his eyes bloodshot and neon green. He yawned and tapped his neon yellow drumsticks on the soles of his worn down shoes. Geoff was scratching at his neon green palm, which made me feel sick as his gaze was fixed on something past the camera. Sat next to Geoff was Cameraman Jawn who was whispering something to Mr. Riddle who hummed softly and shook his head before he continued mumbling. 

The shot carried on for several minutes, each of the boys shifting around once in a while before a soft rumble began coming closer. Cameraman Jawn looked up with a confused look and all the others began to take notice too.

“This wasn’t in the script,” Otto said with a scared tone seeping into his voice. He stood up and backed away as Cameraman Jawn motioned for Mr. Riddle to touch something on his wrist. As soon as Mr. Riddle did so, the video started playing footage from the perspective of Cameraman Jawn. I could see the camera crew trying to quickly pack up the gear as car lights were visible behind the trees in the distance. 

“What’s going on, Travis?” Cameraman Jawn said fumbling back behind the log. It was deeply frightening seeing the cast like this, out of character and very much afraid of what we couldn’t see. What I couldn’t see. An engine revved in the background and Cameraman Jawn turned the camera towards the camera crew just as the car that had been in the distance plowed into the set up.

“OH MY GOD!” Cameraman Jawn cried out, turning and running from the scene. There was an audible car door slam that briefly drowned out the sounds of crying and whimpering coming from the mangled pile of camera equipment and crew. I was horrified that Cameraman Jawn hadn’t started to run when the figure that got out of the car looked up at him. I didn’t recognize the figure, but Cameraman Jawn did, and turned around and began to sprint.

The footage went staticy, and Cameraman Jawn’s ragged breaths were accompanied by the warped theme music that had played when Awsten made his first appearance on-screen.

“Geoff? Otto? Travis?” Cameraman Jawn screamed into the dark forest in absolute desperation. His voice was cracking and hard sobs were heard and seen, as he couldn’t manage to keep the camera focused. Brief shots of a full moon and dark woods were seen, when there wasn’t static obscuring the footage. Cameraman Jawn emerged into a clearing, and looked around, pointing the camera as his only source of light into several different directions. He’d journeyed out further into the clearing, and into a field of hot pink, waist-high grass and let out a pained scream. 

It was hard to make out as he shook his hands rapidly to free them from their camera confines before they finally came loose and dropped to the ground. The image on-screen was an out of focus checkerboard print that was splattered with a dark red color. I recognized it as the pair of pants Awsten wore occasionally with his blue and neon orange ringleader jacket.

“Aws, oh my God what happened to you?” he cried out. His sobs were gut-wrenching as they were the only things I could hear aside from cricket noises in the background. This was another shot that was prolonged. The angle of Awsten’s pants changed when it became apparent that Cameraman Jawn had moved him a bit, but for what, it was never revealed. Cameraman Jawn proceeded to pick up the camera that was recording and he only managed to walk a few yards before I heard him gag and begin to vomit. I didn’t know much about the relationship between the cast members, but it would be hard to deal with something so traumatizing in such a short amount of time. 

Cameraman Jawn finished vomiting, and picked the camera back up and turned it to himself. He looked young in the shot, and the ages of the cast members was something I hadn’t really considered before. 

“I don’t know what’s going on but, Awsten’s dead, and that maniac plowed into the crew and I don’t know where I am,” He said quickly into the camera as he tried to take in his surroundings. He was still crying and wiping at his eyes, softer sobs still wracking him, ”We're in Sam Houston National Park, for season four of Awsten and the Boys In The Park but I don’t know what to do… I’m scared out of my f-----g mind.”

The swear word was censored by the sound of a rubber duck, that seemed so jarring in the situation Cameraman Jawn was faced with. Someone died, and the person who found this tape had taken the time to edit out a swear word.

Cameraman Jawn kept walking but stopped when a muffled voice was heard, and immediately, he fell to his knees again to try and conceal himself on the ground. It was impossible to make out as the voice was soft and a little far off, but was a slightly recognizable as singing. Cameraman Jawn let out a shaky breath as the voice got closer. It sounded like it was to the tune of the theme song, and Cameraman Jawn’s breath seized.  
“She’s not supposed to be here,” he whispered in a terrified tone. He scrambled for the camera, and quickly stood up. In the distance lit shoddily by the moon was the figure from earlier, the one who had killed the camera crew.

“You aren’t supposed to be near the set at all, you sick b-tch!” Cameraman Jawn yelled to them, his voice hoarse and raw from the crying and screaming. The figure didn’t answer and kept walking towards Cameraman Jawn, the singing not ceasing.

My breathing stopped when I saw what was around the figure’s neck. It initially looked like a long scarf from a distance, but as they got closer the gruesome detail was visible. Intestines were draped around their shoulders, and trailed behind them like a sick vision of a wedding in Hell. Cameraman Jawn was shaking and backing up to the best of his ability. He was frozen to his spot.

The camera dropped to the ground and the lens cracked when he slipped on something in the dark. It sounded wet and let out a soft gush when he fell on it. Cameraman Jawn began to cry again, and only his legs were visible in the dark footage. Another set of feet came into the frame and stood in front of Cameraman Jawn who seemed to be cowering.

“Please don’t, Please please please don’t hurt me,” he cried. I had a shaky hand over my mouth as the suspense of the situation was killing me. “Oh god, no please I’ll do anything, Please don’t do this, D-”

A wet hiss was heard followed by a choking sound. The dirt near his legs instantly grew darker and a soft thud was heard. The figure grabbed the camera that was still recording and fumbled to turn it off. The screen briefly flashed blue before the credits to the show began to roll, as they normally did. When the theme song ended, a screen with all of the boys, alive, came up. They were all smiling.

“Remember to visit us next week, here, in the park.”


End file.
